


You Don't Need Anyone Else

by Anonymous



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Can be viewed as rape - so I'm putting the warning there just incase, Cruelty, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forgive me if I make Liz sound like a bad person - she's not, Garfield is a bad person, Jon is sad, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon doesn't need anyone, he's got Garfield.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	You Don't Need Anyone Else

Jon was upset again. Liz had broken up with him after getting his hopes up multiple times.

Jon sat beside Garfield whining and crying, it was really annoying Garfield.

 _"Jon, be quiet."_ Garfield reached into a bowl, that sat in his lap, and ate some crisps from it.

"Why did she leave me Garfield?" Jon wiped his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Garfield sighed, looks like he wasn't getting his peace. _"I dunno, Jon. Maybe she just doesn't love you anymore."_

"But... I tried really hard to please her. Did I not do enough?"

 _"Oh I'm sure you did plenty."_ Garfield patted Jon's arm in reassurance. _"That's just how women are, you don't need 'em."_

Jon shifted again, _god can he ever stay still?_ , and started digging his nails into his knees, a nervous habit that Jon couldn't seem to break. "But I _do_ need them though, I'm lonely..."

Garfield snorted, _"Lonely? You've got me, Jon. I'm **ALL** you need." _He said with a bit of malice in his voice.

"My relationship with you is different than my relationship would be with a girlfriend, Garfield."

 _"Tch, no it isn't. A **girlfriend** -" _He couldn't help but cringe at the word. _"-can't make you happy, like I can."_

Jon looked down at the floor, maybe he was right. Garfield did make him happy, even if he made him sad as much as he did happy. Still, female companionship was something he liked. 

"Well yeah, maybe... But I still loved Liz..."

_"No you didn't. Don't be a fucking idiot!"_

Jon jumped at the sudden outburst. "Sorry..."

A paw patted Jon's shoulder lightly, greatly contrasting the tone Garfield used before. _""It's okay, Jon. I was just upset because it feels like you don't think my love is enough."_

"No! No!" Jon, replied frantically. "That-that's not what I meant at all! Your love is enough- your love is more than enough!" He practically shouted. He didn't want to upset the cat, he wouldn't dream of it, so hearing his sad voice made him all the more upset.

Suddenly, Garfield grinned. _"Heh, yeah don't you forget that Jon. Remember, I'm **all** you need."_

Jon laughed nervously, glad the feline wasn't upset but nervous due to the tone he adopted. "I... I won't forget. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I like fics where they depict Garfield as a nice person. But I also like me some evil fat cat.


End file.
